


Betrayal

by TygrisNox



Series: Through Other Eyes (Ren Hawke) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Gen, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has Issues, Other, Red Hawke (Dragon Age), Templar Hawke (Dragon Age), Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygrisNox/pseuds/TygrisNox
Summary: Bethany learns that the Templars didn't find her by chance.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Wolfsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart) for editing this even though she's never played. She writes some amazing ass Marvel stories.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Came about as a 'why's everyone I'm reading putting Hawke as upset Bethany is in the Gallows? What if my bitchy ass Hawke put her there?' 
> 
> Playing a bitchy Hawke is hard.

Bethany was used to hiding, and being invisible to the Templars as much as possible. Her whole life, since she came into magic, had been that way. So when she heard her name called by a Templar, brown eyes still darted for a quick escape, even if there was none in the Gallows. Instinct still bowed her head slightly, and not looking into the eyes of Knight-Captain Rutherford as she turned toward him before he could call for her again. 

"Knight-Captain," Bethany greeted, keeping her hands at her side while she straightened up. No need to make him think she, the former apostate, was a threat. 

Cullen Rutherford studied the mage before him then gestured for her to step to the nearest room Normally there was a lesson of some sort going on but today it was empty. 

"Mage Hawke," he said, looking a bit discomforted about why he was here. It wasn't his business or even anything he needed to be doing, but his conscience told him he had to do this. 

Once they were in, he held still and watched her. After what had happened in the Fereldan Circle of Magi during the Blight, he didn't trust mages but Bethany Hawke was different. Somehow. He took a deep breath and then went on about why he had asked her to join him. Though he hadn't really asked, had he?

"When I and my fellow Templars came to gather you, why didn't you fight?" he asked, though he was grateful she didn't. That could have been...messy.

Bethany had stood there, fidgeting with her hands before trying to calm them. Every day Knight-Commander Meredith cracked down on the mages, squeezing tighter and tighter, and her fellow mages gave the Knight-Commander more reasons to crack down in attempts to escape. Or worse. However, his question startled her, and she jumped as she watched him now in turn.

The Knight-Captain didn't hide the fact he didn't like mages. He was serious about his duties but unlike the Knight-Commander, he wasn't cruel. Add in that he appeared genuinely curious and she found herself answering his question.

"I always wondered what I'd do if I was ever cornered by Templars," Bethany finally replied. "When you showed up and ...all I could feel was relief. That finally it had been decided. You were in my home. I wasn't going to leave that mess for my family to clean up. Besides, I knew that I wasn't possessed, nor had I consorted with blood magic. What was there to fear?" That didn't go without saying that she didn't know people who hadn't done the same – Anders and Merrill came to mind. "May I ask why you're so concerned, Knight-Captain?" she finally asked.

Cullen sighed and pulled a letter out and handed it to her. He hated doing this but some people deserved the truth. And given what he'd seen of Ren Hawke, Bethany's older sister, the truth was going to hurt a great deal. It did explain why Ren didn't visit the Gallows except on business and then didn't even try to seek out her sister. 

Bethany took the letter as if it would bite. She unfolded it and carefully read the writing inside word for word. It confused her until she recognized the writing, then her face drained, shock hitting her first, closely followed by anger.

"That bitch," she growled, her emotions reeling at the betrayal from her older sister.

The letter detailed her magic, her skills. It also advised the best spot to 'pick her up' which was at home...where Bethany wouldn't endanger their mother. All of which was accurate and true.

"Wh...Why show me this, Knight-Captain?" she asked, looking up at him, crumpling the letter in her hand.

"You passed your Harrowing. I...felt you deserved the truth as to why you're here. Or how we knew to get you," Cullen told her. "Add in the fact that...your sister's been...erratic lately with some of her...contacts, the Order is concerned."

He wouldn't mention that Ren Hawke had been studying Templar fighting manuals. Or working with Templar veterans who served in the Chantry. Nor would he mention that she was contacting lyrium smugglers. All needed to learn the skills of a Templar. The lyrium part was most concerning considering how addictive it was...and it would destroy Ren. 

For now, though he didn't tell Bethany Hawke this. Not while she dealt with this one blow of duplicity from her family.

"For what it's worth, Bethany Hawke, I am sorry," he said, nodding to her before exiting, leaving her to crumple the note into a fist full of flame.


End file.
